1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a one-person operable large animal trap. Specifically, the invention relates to an especially portable/maneuverable wild hog catching trap and method of using the trap.
2. Background
There is a need in the industry for a trap that can be operated by one person, man or woman of moderate physical capacity, in order to be able to trick a hog and catch it in a safe sturdy trap.
Most trappers use square traps requiring two or more people to manhandle. These traps need significant leg and back strength to move owing to their weight and awkwardness. In addition, you can only mostly truck these traps in to a spot close to a road. This is a significant disadvantage since in many cases hogs are in the bottom of valleys, away from road edges, feeding. If you want to trap them, you have to go to them. A further disadvantage of existing traps is that the longer the overall length of a trap, the more likely a hog can run and crash into the end of the trap. This can severely injure the trapped animal and damage the trap.
Most existing traps are square in shape and are just simply put together with only one wall and very little pre work. These animals are super strong in the wild so you have to be prepared for the unexpected owing to their desire to be free. Traps must be much stronger, especially if the whole herd is all caught at once. Some trap builders require you to fit and weld additional elements together to augment the strength of the traps.
Many of the existing traps are also home-made traps having only light walls, if any. For example, one wall might be only a wire panel without any sort of reinforcing. The disadvantage of this type of trap is that if a hog hits a one wall trap, it will almost tear off its bottom jaw, severely hurting itself in the process. There is often not much time spent in the construction of known traps. Corners are cut to keep costs down. Most trappers are looking for cheap and easy and are not concerned with strength and safety.